Dangerous Love
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: They are wrong who say that love is blind. On the contrary, nothing - not even the smallest detail - escapes the eyes; one sees everything in the loved one, notices everything; but melts it all into one flame with the great and simple: I love you. - Unknown / Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides. ― André Malraux
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I just thought I'd advertise this and you know, see what the response is for it :)). This isn't much to go on of course, but you can get the idea of where I'm trying to go with it, yah know!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own

**Warning:**

AH/AU

Slash

**NOTE:**

1. Edward and Jacob aren't married… yet but they are living together

2. All the characters are still there

**NB:** More notes will be added as the story develops

**Dangerous Love: Characters and Ranks**

**Ranks:**

**Removers:** are guns men and women who are trained to 'remove' any person who finds out or tries to leave Volterra. Removers are ranked the highest because they are the most dangerous and ruthless of all the members of Volterra. The head Remover is the most powerful guns man or woman; they show little or no emotion while doing their job and can keep a straight face even during the toughest interrogations, including torture. Removers are hardest to get rid of, already knowing how other Removers operate; the only person able to Remove other Removers without trouble is the Head Remover and they are usually given the job to Remove other Removers.

**Head Remover: ****UNKOWN**

**Takers:** are ranked second in the list because of their acute awareness. Takers have to be very sly and be able to move around fast and unnoticed. A Taker has to be charismatic and able to withstand interrogations as they could be caught. A Taker may be Removed if they become a threat to Volterra. Most Takers are people who have been trained in CIA type bases and have perfected their skills in both being quick and sly.

**Head Taker:** Anthony Masen

**Lookers/Finders:** are the ones that find the different pricey objects that Volterra can 'take' and sell to clients. They have to be masterminds that can hack and crack into well secured computers and have to be able to do this undetected. If Lookers do get detected they can and most likely will be Removed and Volterra will set up a new location for the Finders.

**Head Looker/Finder:** Seth Clearwater-Volturi

**Informers:** Informers are as dangerous as Removers though not as ruthless. Informers are the ones that do regular check-ups on all Volterra members. If an Informer finds that a Remover, Taker, Looker or even another Informer are posing a threat to Volterra, the Informer will Inform the Head of Volterra and the Head will then proceed to get a Remover to Remove the threat. Informers are expected to be able to have information before things blow over and if they were given a project and failed give back feedback before things got bad, they can be held liable for the mishap.

**Head Informer:** Mary Brandon

**Fixers:** are doctors and nurses who work specifically to help those hurt during missions and also do check-ups on all the Volterra employees, mostly Removers and Takers who work out on the field mostly. Fixers are also part of Volterra but are not always in use like the other ranks but are important because they are the only medical excess Volterra has that will decrease questioning from outsiders.

**Head Fixer:** CC

…

**The Volturi Family (Owners of Volterra):**

**Marcus **– Father to Aro and Caius; retired; was Head Remover; only who knows the true identity of the Unknown Head Remover

**Didyme(1) **– Mother of Aro and Caius; she was more like a trophy wife than anything

**Aro** – first son to Marcus and Didyme; powerful and ruthless; was a Remover before being co-owner of Volterra with his younger brother, Caius; father of twins Jane and Alec

**Sulpicia** – Aro's first wife; mother to twins Jane and Alec; was an Informer before marrying Aro

**Caius** – second son to Marcus and Didyme; also ruthless and powerful; was also a Remover before co-owning Volterra with his older brother, Aro; father to Demitri

**Athenodra **– Caius's first wife; mother to Demitri; was a Taker before marrying Caius

**Jane **– first born; first daughter to Aro and Sulpicia; twin brother is Alec. Though ruthless like her father Jane is not a Remover, she is a Taker, second best Taker in Volterra after Anthony Masen

**Alec **– second born; first son to Aro and Sulpicia; twin sister is Jane. Alec is not much of a talker; he is more an action person. Alec is a Remover like his father, also second best in his group after the Unknown Head Remover, married to Quileute Finder Seth Clearwater

**Demitri** – first son to Caius and Athenodra; is a Looker/Finder; is quiet but determined and very quick

**Felix –** Marcus and Didyme's ward; unnamed parents; was adopted by Marcus and his wife when parent's died

**Seth** **(Clearwater-Volturi) – **married to Alec Volturi; quiet but determined; Head Looker/Finder in Volterra; youngest member of Volterra to date

**The Cullen Family(Close friends with the Volturi):**

**Carlisle** – world renowned surgeon; works for Volterra as a Fixer; is CC

**Esmé** – Carlisle's wife; doesn't work for Volterra but knows of its existence and knows that her husband and children work in it; has numerous projects for orphanages, cancer associations etc.

**Emmett (McCarthy)** – oldest son to Carlisle and Esmé; was adopted at a young age and surname was changed to Cullen; is a Remover

**Rosalie (Whitlock-Hale-Cullen)** – Emmett's wife; supermodel; and Informer in Volterra, refused to drop her maiden name even though it was making her surname too long; goes by the name Lily Whitllen

**Jasper (Whitlock-Hale)** – Rosalie's twin brother; Taker and occasionally Remover in Volterra; goes by the name Jazz (no surname)

**Alice (Whitlock-Hale-Cullen though real surname is Brandon)** – adopted by the Cullen's when she was young; had her surname changed to Cullen, got married to Jasper but also refused to remove her maiden name; an Informer but sometimes works as a Looker/Finder; goes by the name Mary Brandon, head of her rank

**Edward (Masen)** – youngest in the family; also adopted by Carlisle and Esmé; works for Volterra as a Taker; goes by the name Anthony Masen head of his rank; in a relationship with Jacob Black.

**Quileute Members:**

**The Black Family (some aren't part of Volterra):**

**William 'Billy' **– head of family; used to work for Volterra; was a Remover; close friend with Carlisle Cullen and Aro Volturi; resigned when he was involved in a car accident that got him on a wheelchair(2)

**Sarah (deceased)** – Billy's wife; didn't really work for Volterra; was a nurse and sometimes worked as a Fixer in Volterra; died in the car accident that put Billy in a wheelchair

**Rebecca** – first child; first daughter (twin) to Billy and Sarah; doesn't associate herself with Volterra business; married to a surfer and lives in Hawaii to get away from her family's involvement with Volterra

**Rachel** – second daughter (twin); is a Looker/Finder in the Volterra; lives in her own home with her husband who doesn't know of her involvement with Volterra

**Jacob** – youngest child; only son;, doesn't know of existence of Volterra (as protection for him by his mother); works at a well-known auto shop; believes that Aro and Carlisle are close family friends only

**Paul – **Rachel's husband; works as a police at the Quileute Reservation part time, is a Remover in Volterra

**Solomon – **Rebecca's husband; doesn't know of the existence of Volterra; surfer

**Other Quileute Members:**

**Sam – **Remover; married to Emily; works part time as police at the Quileute Rez

**Emily** – Married to Sam; is not part of Volterra, but because she is related to the Black's and is married to Sam; knows of the Volterra and what they do

**Jared – **Taker; married to Kim

**Leah **– Informer; Seth's older sister; doesn't like that her baby brother is married to a Volturi

**Collin **– Looker; one of the youngest Volterra members

**Brady –** Informer; one of the youngest Volterra members

**Embry –** Looker; Jacob's best friend, hates lying to Jake about true job

**Quil –** Looker; Jacob's best friend and hates keeping secret from Jake

**Sue –** Seth and Leah's mother; knows of Volterra but not really part of it just part time Fixer nurse.

**Harry (deceased)** – Seth and Leah's father; Died in Action; killer not found

**Swan Family:**

**Charlie – **Part of FBI; Head of investigating the Volterra and the Volturi Family, who they really are and what they really do

**Renée **– Charlie's wife; knows of Volterra investigation, but not part of Volterra herself or part of the investigation

**Isabella 'Bella'** – daughter to Charlie and Renée; engaged to Mike Newton; ex-girlfriend of Edward Cullen; best friend of Jacob Black

**Mike (Newton)** – Bella's fiancé; part of the Volterra/Volturi Investigation, in FBI

**To Be Continued…**

So that's all the info, if you didn't understand something or you missed something, or you want to change something, please tell me. This is just like trial, it will be on hold or will be update at random for a while, while I work on the other stories I started and have yet to finish.

(1) Aro didn't kill her in this story

(2) Not sure if Billy will have diabetes in this story, but probably not.

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It took forever for me to get this chapter done and I'm still not happy with it. I feel like there's some… oomph… missing. So if anyone wants to be like a co-Author or something, please hala at me. If you have any ideas on how you'd like to see the story going, then please hala. I have a basic outline of how I want this story to progress, so yeah, I'm not completely unsure of anything, but a little more wouldn't hurt anyone. So yeah, I had like four versions of the first chapter and this was the best. I might use the second draft as the second proper chapter but I'm not sure, we'll see what you guys think :)). Hope you like it, even though it's a bit on the dry side of life.

**NOTES:**

"_Anyone on the other end of the line"_

**Text on cellphone or computer**

**NOTES2:**

1. Edward and Jacob aren't married… yet… but they are living together

2. All the characters are still there

**NB: **More notes will be added as the story develops

**Shout_Outs:**

**animefreakpunk:** I hope it will be *fingers_crossed*... And here's the next chapter.

**Marie One:** I'm doing it :)), hope a lot shakes from the tree :))).

**Rat3000:** Thank you :)). I try *blushes*

**Michonyx:** Yeah, that's it. To the rest of the world it Volterra is a megazine that specialises in reviewing hotels and restaurants around the world but on the inside it's definitely a mafia-type base with hitman and the works, but much more sophisticated and modernasied and not quiet mafia-like, yah know?

**Disclaimer:** Ney, no own!

**Dangerous Love:**

**Name:** Edward Anthony Masen

**DOB:** 20 June 1988

**Eye/Hair Colour:** Green/Bronze-Brown

**Main Faux Employment/s:** Commonly Hotel and Restaurant Reviewer, otherwise, whatever the job requires

**Height:** 6'2" (185cm)

**Main Alias:** Anthony Masen

**Position:** Head Taker

**Main Partner/s:** Commonly Jane Volturi, otherwise whoever the job requires

I stood at the edge of the tall building, looking down at the traffic flowing down below, feeling the cool night wind against my skin while listening to the cars hooting and speeding by. The fact that I was on the rooftop of one of the highest buildings in the busy city should've scared me, but with my job it was common to find myself in high places. It was an occupational hazard. It was one of those things that, in time, I'd gotten used to.

I took in deep calming breaths as I glanced behind me, finding a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me expectantly. I wanted to roll my own eyes but went against it and turned back to look at the street once again watching the people hurry along. I counted thirty seconds – wanting to see how much the traffic flowed in half a minute only to find that he barely moved – in my head before letting out a long, slow sigh.

"It's too busy to go from here," I finally spoke, pushing myself away from the edge, brushing dust off my trench coat. I turned to the ever cold Jane Volturi, waiting for her to say something. For a while she said nothing though, looking around the rooftop, hands in her own coat pocket. I could see the scowl that was beginning to form but ignored her and waited for her to comment on our situation.

"So what should we do?" she finally asked. "We don't have much time left to do this." yes, I was aware of that, we'd already wasted more time than needed trying to find a way into the building. If only we could make time stop just for a moment.

"I know," I finally replied. We only had three more hours before we had to report back to the heads. If we didn't return with the artefact there would be trouble and I really didn't want to deal with the heads of Volterra. Sure they'd probably let it slide – after expressing their anger and disappointment – but then both Jane and I would be in 'The Books'. They'd be watching us closely to see if we are still capable of doing our jobs or not, if not… well let's just say nobody wanted to go there.

I looked around the roof then looked back down at the traffic then turned back to Jane; trying to think of ways to get this done quickly and undetected. It was always an in-get objet-out job, nothing more, nothing less. If you got caught… well that was your own problem. But really, you wouldn't live to see the next hour, the Volturi made sure they covered their tracks well, that's why they hadn't been caught yet, suspected, but never caught.

"We'll have come in from the inside," I finally said. We'd have to resort to plan B because plan A would definitely not work out without us getting caught. Coming in from the outside with so many witnesses was not a good idea. So obviously our safest option was coming in from the inside even though it would take longer and could expose me more than coming from the outside. But really, I didn't have much of a choice.

"It's risky," Jane said slowly, thinking over plan B. I'm sure she was calculating the success rate for that plan but really, not much could be done either way.

"We don't have much of a choice seeing as the streets are too busy for us to come in from the outside." Jane sighed, looking unimpressed, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm before she could get too far. She glared down at my hand and I let go of her. Jane pulled her iPhone from her pocket and quickly pressed the speed dial for her brother-in-law's cellphone number. As the phone rang, she pressed for speaker so we could both hear the conversation.

"_Speak if you dare,"_ the voice of the young techie came. I couldn't help but smile at the childishness of the boy at the other end of the line. He was just as his nickname said, a free spirit. He always knew how to make everyone smile, he was the only light in the Volturi home and hurting him would most likely mean instant death from Aro Volturi himself.

"We have a situation," Jane answered, tone meaning business but laced with annoyance. I would never understand why she disliked her brother-in-law so much, the kid was rainbows and unicorns... maybe that was the problem. Jane was cobwebs and dark basements, she was too cold.

"_How can I be of assistance, oh ice princess?"_ I saw Jane sneer at her phone and tried hard to supress a laugh. No one would ever call her that, no one but our head Finder. I suppose it's because he knew the blonde couldn't do anything to him unless she wanted to end up in a fight with her twin brother and/or father – and it had happened before.

"We can't come in from the outside, too many witnesses. We need to come in from the inside." We heard the boy breathe in through his teeth and the obvious sound of fingers vigorously tapping at a keyboard.

"_And you need some kind distraction type thingy right?"_

"Yes."

"_I can make it happen..."_ I could easy detect a grin in the boy's words. He was a sneaky little thing, if he hadn't been a Finder I'm sure he'd fit right in with the Takers.

"But...?" There was always a 'but' if there was a pause from the little techie.

"_They have tight security, like really tight security. I would know this because I actually follow this shit, they just installed this new virus detector and I am telling you! If I could get my hands on a copy I would pimp it out an-_

"Please stick to the topic."

"_Right, sorry. So anyway, I can only give you about half an hour if not less; before the IT guys figures someone's hacked into their systems and put up more walls. I can 'freeze' their cameras."_

"Why not just disenable them?"

"_Because genius that would make it obvious that something was wrong. You know, I'm always ranting about this shit, yet you never listen to me. You so useless! Anyway, like I said, I can only give you about half an hour and that's just a weak calculation."_

"We only need about fifteen minutes." We could probably do it in less time if we could get in there quicker. The actual retrieving of the artefact was much easier, I'd been studying it for a month and knew exactly how to take it without even really thinking about it.

"_Okay. Give me a buzz when you're ready."_

"Sure." Jane hung up and turned to me. I nodded and we both went back into the building, making our way down to the 10th floor were the private banquet was being held.

The mission was simple really. We were supposed to 'retrieve' an old painting that cost probably as much as my entire wardrobe. It was old and had sentimental value to our client, at least that's what Jane and I were told when we'd been briefed on the mission. We didn't know who the client was, nor did we need to know. The less we knew the better. All we cared about was that the object should be retrieved before the day of its presentation and we get our pay checks, easy-peasy.

I was twelve when I met officially met the all-powerful Volturi family. Aro, Caius and Carlisle were old friends, going way back and all that. I remember I was fascinated by the family, they seemed so... important. The way they walk, talk and acted was captivating and I couldn't not be interested in them, they were just... amazing.

When I turned sixteen my parents told me the truth about the Volturi's, what the family business really was: 'retrieving' expensive artefacts then selling them to the highest bidder. Sometimes clients would call in and have request then buy the artefact from the Volturi's including a payment for whoever retrieved the item.

When I turned eighteen and graduated from high school, Marcus recruited me. I'd been doing odd training with my siblings at the headquarters, but once I was recruited and accepted – much to my parents protest – I did more training and after about a year got my first mission. Things turned out pretty well after that and soon enough I was named Head Taker and haven't looked back.

The only downer about my job is that I had to lie to my boyfriend about it. Jacob Black is the love of my life and I would do anything to keep him safe, including keeping this secret from him. To him I'm just a Hotel and Restaurant reviewer who always gets called away to some part of the world.

I hate lying to Jacob, but I have to. I need to keep him safe; it's the same reason why his family kept it from him. The less Jake knew about what was really going on at Volttera, the safer he was. I'd much rather lie to my boyfriend then risk his life. I loved him too much. I could not lose him.

We met each other officially at Seth and Caius' wedding. I would like to say it was love at first sight, for me at least. That first moment when our eyes connected it had been like I had finally found the other piece of my soul. I don't know how to explain it in words, but it was incredible. I can never forget that day, the way he could so easily make me laugh, the way he would smile at me, like I was the only person around. It made me feel special.

Even to this day he was like that, always looking at me as though I was the only one that matter. It an amazing thing to see; to know that you are that important in someone's life.

I could truly, without a doubt say that Jacob Black was my soul mate, the man who'd been created just for me, the other part of the two piece puzzle. I adored him.

"You're thinking about _him_ aren't you?" Jane whispered, giving me one of those fake charming smiles that would look very real to the rest of the occupants of the large room. I returned her smile with my own. I didn't understand her dislike for my boyfriend. It was probably because Jane couldn't stand anyone really, she just generally hated people.

"So what if I am?" I challenged. Jane just shrugged, smile still in place.

"You should get ready. We don't have time to spare."

"I know. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Jane nodded her smiling turning to one of faux love and adoration. I returned one easily enough before bending down and giving her a kiss on her cheek. We had to keep up appearance, being all lovey-dovey, recently married and very rich couple still in the honeymoon stage and all that BS. Another downer to the job, having to fake relationships, I always felt like I was somehow cheating on Jacob even if I wasn't.

"Be back soon."

"I will my love." I smiled at her and the few people who looked our way. Jane waved flirtatiously and I grinned, blowing a kiss before turning and leaving the room. I walked casually down the corridor and went to the room that we'd been booked into.

Once the door was shut behind me, I looked down at my wrist watch to check the time. Seven: forty-nine. I walked quickly to the bed and knelt down, pulling out the dry-clean bag that'd been hooked under it. I placed the bag on the bed, pulling the zip open to reveal a different costume. I made sure everything was inside before zipping the bag up once more.

I rolled the bag up and shucked it under my arm before walking back to the door. I opened the door and casually walked out the room. I smiled at one of the staff as I walked past them and the woman smiled back flirtatiously. I moved past her and went to the elevators were I pressed the button for the ground floor.

It took more time then I would've liked to get to the bottom but the doors finally tinged open and I stepped out the elevator and walked out the building ever so casually, always being careful of the direction of the security camera so they wouldn't be pointing to me. The less evidence they could gather, the less likely to get caught.

I made it out the building without any hassle and casually walked over to the Koenigsegg CCX. I pulled out the keys from my pocket and opened the car. I hopped inside, throwing the drycleaner bag on the passenger seat before I pulled my seatbelt on and started the beauty.

I drove off, following traffic for a while before I reached the location where I'd change costumes and cars. I parked the car beside a Lamborghini Aventador.

I got out, already pulling off my bowtie. I pulled off the rest of my clothes, placing them neatly in the car before grabbing the other costume, an expensive navy suit. I pulled it on quickly enough, eyes still on my watch.

I groaned to myself when I saw the wig with a stick-on beard and eyebrows. I hated those things, they were uncomfortable and itchy to no end, but it had to be done. The job had to be done one way or another.

Once everything was on properly, I walked over to the Lamborghini. I opened the car and opened the glove compartment to find a cellphone and a pair of gloves. That's all I needed.

I found the keys under the gloves and with quick work I started the car and drove off to my next location which happened to only be a few blocks away from my original location. Sure it would've been easy to go from point A to point B, but the twists and turns were necessary, the more twisted the harder to trace right? I parked in front of the grand hotel. I got out the car, shoving the cellphone and gloves in my pants pocket and smiling at pedestrians who looked my way.

I walked into the hotel ever so casually, years of doing this had helped cut down nerves so much so that I didn't even get nervous when I did this, it was second nature. I walked to the front desk and the manager looked at me with a friendly smile which I returned.

"Hello sir, how may I help you," he said cheerfully. He was young, still had energy for this, good for him.

"Yes, I am Tony Lamarche. I was looking for the conference room," I said in my best French accent, and I had to admit it was very convincing.

"Are you here for the board meeting?"

"Oui."

"I'll get someone to show you the way." I nodded and waited for someone to show up, looking down at my watch once more to find I had less than an hour to get the job done.

One of the other employees of the hotel finally came and led me to an elevator. We rode up to the seventeenth floor – only doing this to throw everyone off – before hoping out. I easily hid my face from the cameras, having already been briefed about them and gone over the security layout with Seth.

"This is the room sir," the boy said with a smile.

"Merci. I think I will just pass the bathroom before going in." The boy nodded.

"Do you need me to show you?"

"No, no, it is alright." The boy nodded.

"Have a good night sir."

"You too." The boy walked away and I made my way to the bathroom. Once inside I made sure I was alone before pulling out the cellphone and switching it on but not before putting on my gloves. There was only one number on there, most likely untraceable. I pressed call then speaker and waited while it rang.

"_You do realise you have less than an hour to do this right?"_ came Seth's concerned voice. I grinned. Even after all these years, he still had such little faith in my skills.

"All I need is twelve minutes," I said with cockiness. I was known for the twelve minutes or less thing, it was my signature.

"_Aha..."_ I heard furious tapping of the keyboard. _"Get ready."_ I walked out the bathroom, continued down the hall. I took the stairs this time, making my way up to the top floor, to the large open room where the artefact was hanging waiting to be displayed the next morning... Too bad it wouldn't happen.

Just before entering the room, I grabbed a small supply bag and a tube that had been dropped off by a Volttera employee specifically for this job. Shoving it in my pocket I continued down the corridor, my head down, being hidden by the long haired wig. "Close," was all I whispered before a beep sound came from the door.

"_Go!"_ I snapped the phone shut. I didn't even have to think about what I was doing. With Seth having hacked the system and meddled with the security system, I could do this with the comfort of not being caught out, but I couldn't get too comfortable, I had to be quick.

I walked into the room silently; I'd always been graced with light feet. I hurried to the case that held the Da Vinci masterpiece. The client had gone on and on about its importance – according to Aro – and so it was important that I get it and not ruin it.

I walked over to the far wall where the painting was hanging and I pulled out the little bag from my pocket. I laid it down on the ground before pulling off the painting and laying it beside the bag. I looked at my watch and saw I had seven minutes to go.

I took in a deep breath then got to work. First I grabbed a scalpel and carefully cut the painting out. I lay it on the floor beside me then grabbed the tube where the fake painting was. I rolled it out onto the frame then grabbed the small bottle of clear glue. Carefully but quickly, I painted the fake painting that had the words 'Thank you for your services' printed on it onto the frame. Not wasting time I gently placed the painting back on the hook, smirking slightly at the words.

I knelt beside the original painting and rolled it up carefully before placing it in the tube that was specifically designed to carry this art work. I quickly packed away, and a quick glance at my watch told me I had less than twenty seconds to get out or else my twelve minutes would be over. I stood up, shoving the bag into my pocket and holding the tube in my hand.

I hurried out the room and ran down the hall and down the stairs, going three floors below. I dumped the tube in a trashcan – knowing another of the Volttera employees would pick it up – then made my way casually to the elevators, being passed by seven security guards on the way, who were rushing upstairs. I played it cool though, looking confused as they rushed past me and pretending to wonder what was going on.

The elevator doors tinged open and I walked inside just as a Volttera employee I recognised stepped out. We gave each other common courtesy nods as I stepped in and he stepped out. I turned to face the doors as the elevator closed. I pressed the button for the ground floor. When the elevator reached my stop, it tinged open and I stepped out and once more did my casual stroll out the elevators and smoothly left the building, walking to my car.

I got inside and pulled out the cellphone. I called the number once more and this time it only rang once before Seth answered.

"_You okay?"_ he asked nervously.

"I'm good. Going to change."

"_Coolie-oh. I'll let Aro and Caius know that your part is done."_

"Sure thing kid."

"_Pull out the battery when you're done with the call. Break the phone in half and make sure you dumb each piece in separate places. And wipe it clean, we don't need fingerprints."_

"Sure Seth, whatever you say."

"_Keep the battery though; I might wanna use it again."_

"Sure."

"_Bye then."_

"Bye kid." I hung up then pulled the battery out the phone, stuffing it in the coat pocket, before snapping the phone in half. I wiped it till it was shiny clean before making two stops in different locations to dumb the cellphone pieces then driving to the location where my original outfit was waiting along with two Volttera members who I paid little mind to.

I did a quick change, putting my original clothes back on before handing my other clothes, car keys and cellphone battery to the members and taking the keys to the CCX and getting inside. No words were exchanged between us and I was off in less than half an hour, driving my way back to the hotel I was supposed to honeymooning in with my 'Irish wife'.

I walked back to the room and easily spotted Jane across the room. She gave a smile and waved at me and I waved back. She hurried over to me, still smiling. It was creepy in so many levels how well she could act, or maybe it was just me that got creeped out. Jane and smiling just didn't mix; it was unnatural to look at.

"Mister Miller, you should not leave your wife behind on your honeymoon to take care of some business," a woman, whose name I didn't care to remember, scolded me. She was a bit on the tipsy side much like her husband who agreed with her statement.

"I apologise," I said in as thick a blue blooded English accent as I could fake. "I will remember that next time."

"Oh don't worry darling, it's no matter," Jane said in an Irish accent, a smile on her lips. I kissed her, already making a mental note to scrub my lips later then disinfect them, eew, cooties!

The night went on pretty uneventfully after that and come midnight, Jane and I excused ourselves and went back to our hotel suite. I sat down at the chair by the window and looked outside. The window was situated at an angle that allowed me to see the hotel where I'd retrieved the painting.

I could see the obvious flashing of police cars and could hear sirens as more approached. I couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on my face as I watched the commotion. And either way, whatever happened now was not my problem, I had done my bit.

I heard Jane's cellphone ring. I heard her answer it but didn't pay much attention to the conversation between my partner and the heads of Volttera. I instead continued to look out the window at the growing crowd.

"My father wants to speak to you," Jane said, handing her cellphone over to me. I took the smartphone from the blonde and held it to my ear.

"Yes?" I answered smoothly.

"_A job well done, dear boy,"_ came Aro's voice.

"Thank you Aro. I trust that this is my last mission for a while."

"_I can't exactly promise that. We never know, you might get requested."_

"You could lie. Say I'm already doing another job."

"_Not good business."_ I sighed.

"I suppose."

"_No worries, I'm sure you won't be needed for a while."_

"Good. That's all I want." I hadn't had a decent holiday all year. I'd be at home for a week before being called on to another mission. Every time I got the call I would be afraid, wondering if this was going to be the last time I see Jacob, if he would just pack his bags and leave me, and I'd arrive in an empty house. But it never happened, and he promised he wouldn't leave, but I was still so very much afraid.

"_Let me speak to Jane."_ I handed the cellphone back to its owner then pulled out my own. I speed dialled Jacob's number and waited while the phone rang.

"_Hello?"_ Jacob's smooth voice replied. I could hear the TV going in the background, I was pretty sure he was watching one of his car shows. He had an unhealthy obsession with those.

"Jake?" I asked carefully even though I knew it was him. It was nerves that made me ask; I always wanted to make sure that he wasn't angry with me.

"_Hey Ed, how are you?"_

"Not too bad. I miss you."

"_I miss you too, babe. How's France?"_ I cringed. I'd had to lie and say I was going to review a remodelled hotel in France even though I was nowhere near the place.

"It's good. Tried the snails."

"_Eew man, why? Don't think you're kissing me with snail-y lips."_ I laughed despite how I was feeling. He could always make me laugh.

We spent the better half of two hours just talking. He told me about his day, and how many cars' he'd worked on and which cars he'd driven. He worked for one of the best auto repair shops in the country thanks to Aro, so he always got to drive fancy and expensive cars. Sure it was to check what was wrong with the car, but still, he got to drive it. He also told me about a client who refused to have his car checked by anyone else but him; apparently Aro had referred the guy to him and informed the guy that all Volterra cars were checked over by Jacob Black.

"_It was terrible, babe, you have no idea. I had like three cars waiting to be checked but he would let me check them because he wanted me to check his. Cocky, rich bastards."_

"But I'm sure you handled it with care?"

"_He offered to double my payment if I looked at his car first. Bastard boss said 'do it' and I had to. I felt bad for the owners of the other cars coz they'd been waiting all day. So there was really nothing wrong with the car, just some loose wires."_

"So it didn't take that long?"

"_Course it did Ed! These cars are like fricken thousand piece puzzles."_

"Ah… I see." I didn't, but I was humouring him and he knew it.

"_So anyway, I gotta go Ed. Early morning, bastard boss has me booked to look over four cars and I still need to finish two from yesterday. I don't know what they think I am, really."_

"A super mechanic?"

"_Funny… So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

"Yes, tomorrow."

"'_Kay babe. I love you."_

"I love you more Jake." He hung up soon after and I let out a sigh.

"You could speak to my father, get permission from him to tell _him_ the truth," Jane said behind me.

"I've tried that, but Jake's father refused. He doesn't want his son to know anything about Volterra except what everyone else in the world knows."

"Well that's too sad. You really should consider seeing someone that actually knows what you really do for a living." I turned to look at the blonde.

"Someone like who exactly?" I knew she meant herself, she'd been hiting this for years. It's like she was oblivious to the fact that I was gay which meant I liked men which meant I still thought girls' had cooties – okay, maybe not the last part, but still!

"I don't know. Anyone at all." I shook my head then stood up and stretched.

"We should be watching the news, see what they're saying."

"I'll watch the news, you can go shower." I scrunched up my nose at her but said nothing as I made my way to the bathroom to shower. I took an extra-long shower just so I could avoid Jane until she was sleeping because I hardly had anything to say to her and I didn't feel comfortable being in the same room as her. It was just… shiver-inducing! So I spent almost an hour in the bathroom and by the time I got out my skin was wrinkly and very unattractive. Good!

I gotten dressed in the bathroom so all I had to do was get into the bed, the wall of pillows already put up by Jane between my side of the bed and hears. She wasn't sleeping yet but I ignored her and turned to face the window where police lights still flashed. I grabbed my cellphone and texted Jacob a simple 'Good night, I love you' then shut my cellphone off.

**Anywhoo…**

Okay, it was bad, real bad, Michael Jackson bad. Sorry, listening to music while writing *LoL* but yeah, it was bad. Please, if anyone has ideas or would like to co-Author, I'm all ears :)). Till next time… Ciao!

**(",) MwahzZ**


End file.
